Powdered laundry detergents have typically been provided in cartons fabricated from paperboard. While cartons have many acceptable properties, difficulties have sometimes been encountered in pouring product therefrom. Cartons have often been provided with die cut perforations in the paperboard along which the consumer makes an opening in the carton. Frequently, however, consumers find it difficult to rupture the perforations so as to open the carton. Moreover, once an opening in the carton has been made it is often difficult to control the product during pouring due to the irregular shape of the pouring aperture created by the consumer. Furthermore, openings formed in the paperboard are usually not reclosable. As a result, a tendency exists for the product to spill undesirably from the carton if tipped, and especially during transport. Moreover, products which are sensitive to moisture pick-up tend to cake because of the exposed opening.
Recently, attempts have been made to solve the aforementioned problems through the use of plastic fitments. Plastic fitments have been proposed which can be adhesively attached to the carton. It is generally desirable for detergent manufacturers that the fitment be affixed during or prior to the period when the paperboard carton is in a flat, tubular form prior to erection of the carton. However, according to Gunn U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,315, when a thin, plastic fitment is affixed to the carton in its flat, tubular form problems may arise during stacking of the tubes due to an imbalance in the otherwise flat cartons caused by the extra thickness of the fitment. Gunn discloses a plastic closure device having an aperture configured in a pentagonal, "home plate" shape said to have rounded corners, which is balanced by means integral with the carton. For instance, the means may comprise score lines which are thickened to offset the extra thickness of the fitment.
Previous attempts at developing carton closures have included use of thin folded strips of material. For example, Vincent U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,553 is directed to a device which may be used with collapsible container blanks to permit their shipment in collapsed form when empty and which is adapted to form in the erected carton a closure in the closed position and a pouring spout in the open position. The carton has a wall severed to form an angular opening, such as a triangular opening, and is fitted with a spout-forming closure blank hinged to the wall of the carton, preferably by a flap formed during the severance. The closure blank is formed of relatively stiff material such as that from which the carton is formed and comprises a cover position and a wing position separated by a fold line preferably made by scoring. Preferably, the cover and wing positions are generally in the shape of a sector of a circle. A slot in the carton wall receives the upper edge of the wing portion. When the closure is in the closed position, a sticker may be posted over the closure to ensure a tight seal. When discharge of the contents of the carton is desired, the sticker or seal is broken and the closure is swung outward to form a trough-shaped spout.
Dietz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,300 discloses a carton which includes a V-shaped retractable pouring spout. The spout comprises a spout blank which has two positions separated by a fold line. The carton includes an aperture and a flap which is connected to the carton along one of its borders and which is formed in the course of making the aperture. One of the portions of the spout blank includes prongs which attach to the flap so that in the open position one portion of the spout blank rests on the flap. The other portion of the spout slides along one of the sides of the aperture as the spout is brought from the open to the closed position and is provided with a stop to limit the spout's outward movement and lugs at each end for retaining the spout in the open and closed positions. The Dietz et al. spout blank can be formed of materials such as rigid or semi-rigid aluminum as well as plastic or paperboard.
Harrington U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,073 discloses a salt-pouring spout. The spout blank comprises two spout-forming sections separated by a score line, x, and a securing tab or tongue which is to be glued to the inner face of the cap. A stop lug is provided to prevent the spout from swinging out too far.
Read U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,605 discloses a carton having a pouring spout. A triangular-shaped opening having a flap attached by one side is provided. A blank, which may be secured to the inner wall of the carton, is integral with a sector-shaped section which is glued to the inner surface of the cut out flap. A fold line separates the section from another substantially sector-shaped section. The spout is opened by pulling outwardly a tab on the flap. The flap and the sector-shaped panels of the blank move outwardly. The upper edge of the second sector-shaped section is received within a notch and the gradual frictional resistance between the upper edge of the section and the bottom of the notch as the pouring spout moves to its fully extended position tends to hold the spout in its outward position.
Arneson U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,171 discloses in FIGS. 9 through 12 a V-shaped spout which emerges from a triangular opening in a carton. As seen in FIG. 11, the spout blank includes a first panel, which is attached to a carton cut out flap, and a second panel, which together with the first panel forms the spout when extended through the triangular aperture. The first panel includes a pull tab. The second panel includes a curved or bowed portion adjacent a stop-forming edge portion. FIG. 4 discloses a spout blank which comprises two side panels including stop means and a middle panel which includes a pull tab. Among the described objects of the Arneson invention are a spout which can be readily incorporated in the carton in collapsed condition. The pouring spout is said to be of the same or similar material as the carton.
Whitney U.S. Pat. No. 830,694 discloses a cover for can heads made of paper or paperboard. The cover is formed of pasteboard or similar material and includes two panels disposed at a 90.degree. angle to each other and which form a spout. One of the panels includes a tongue for opening the can and an extension which is to be fixed to the can opening and which is creased to permit movement of the cover along the creased line. The other spout-forming segment includes a stop to prevent it from being opened too far. A label or other protective part can be pasted over so as to seal the cover.
Zalkind U.S. Pat. No. 1,426,439 discloses a container including a chute for pouring its contents. The chute includes two spout-forming walls, stop means and a pull tab.
Groner U.S. Pat. No. 1,714,363 discloses a dispensing carton for items such as soap. The carton includes an integral v-shaped pouring spout. The spout includes a notch 9 and a tab 13.
Perkins U.S. Pat. No. 2,123,546 discloses a package having a spout with stop lugs, and an adhesive patch for sealing the spout.